thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Avrion
The Avrion are a race of bipedal aquatic vertabrates who evolved on the lush world of Seith, located in the double star system Cyrus 8A and B. Bio: The Avrion are intergalactic explorers, constantly dedicating themselves to scientific research and advancement. They tend to travel long distances to worlds with sapient beings, then teaching them how to do basic things, like building, tool making, and art. After a long period of time, they'll return to see their progress in advancement. Technology: Drones mostly patrol the surface,waters,and skies of Sei and other research bases. Another popular tech is the A.V.O.S Android, who are the basic A.I of Seith. The technology of the Avrion is highly advanced and state of the art. Weapon Technology: Against their enemies, they prefer to use anti-terraforming on enemie worlds or colonies. Before their defeation, the Avrion will secretly take the ecosystem to a nearby Avrian research base, keeping them safe from harm. The weapon will wipe out everything on the planet, turning it into a ball of flaming rock or a giant snowball. Avrian researchers prefer to re-terraform the planet to a more tropical state, and then release the taken animals back into their natural habitats. Culture: The main culture of the Avrion is "Scienthicas", which is Avrian for "Science & Research". But some Avrian tend to mediatate by "ruttering" their electric discharge through their tentacles, whilst in a temperature - controlled Meta-pod. The ships of the Avrion are like giant octopuses, and land on their tentacle - like struts. Though their designs change many times, it's actually an instinct for them to have trouble coming up with the perfect design. Seith has many tropical thunderstorms, Avrian shamans would usually sit outside their homes and begin meditating to the high winds. Here are some other things that are in Avrian culture: Ecology, Science, Religion of Cyrus, and Cryotation. Major Events in Avrian History: The most major event was likely the first rocket launched into Seiths orbit, circling the super-earth for 3 days. But the most dangerous event in Avrian history.....the one that costed the lives of thousands.... the C.H.A.O.S (Chaos) Epedemic. The Chaos Epedemic was a deadly disease that turned native Avrion in to savage beasts through a series of changes. Phase 1 - The subject is infected with the disease, nose bleeds occur every 5 hours. Phase 2 - Subject begins to develop green boils on various parts of the body and nausea like symptoms. Phase 3 - Subject's habits change resluting in frequent visits to the bathroom, diarrhea, and viloent attacks on others. Phase 4 - Subject has lost all memories and mental ability, then going on a genocidal rempage, killing everything in sight. C - Chronic (Happens through various times) H - Habitulation (Habits change) A - Alpha (Begins) O - Omega (End) S - Syndrome The deadly plague had been stopped by Avrian necratists, and then sent to the Yavin D.O.O.G Center (Dangerous Objects Of the Galaxy), to be kept in containment. Major Leaders: The one controlling leader of the Avrion is Metak, a leader in the D.O.O.G Instution and over Seith itself. He has come to be know as a geat leader and has inspired many to contribuite to scientific ethics. Education: Most of the education is Math, ELA, Science, Ecology, Biology,Botany, Chemistry, Cloning, Computer Programing, Engineering, and Astronomy. Grade levels go up from Pre-k, elementary, junior high, and then high school. Here is the main category of what they learn in each grade level. Pre-k: Basic Math 1, Basic understanding of the Solar System, Shapes, Animals. (ELA) Kinder: Math 2, Understanding of the solar system and beyond, prehistoric animals. (ELA) Junior High: Advanced Math 1, Understanding of the exo-planets and beyond, Cells, Biology, and adaption. (ELA) High School: Advanced Math 2, Complete understanding of the Galaxy and other intelligent beings, Cells from other worlds, Botany, Chemistry, Ecology, Computer Programing, Cloning, and Engineering. Young Avrian aren't told about other intelligent beings living in the galaxy up until high school, since it would be too complex for them to handle. Avrian Goverment - The High Council of Elders: The High Council of Elders are what control the gov't in Avrian society, the council having about 3 elder Avrian in total. 3 Elders are selected after that elder dies (the selected number of age is 80-90), then repeat for years to come. They control what research expedition happens, where we'll go, and how we'll do it, and to trade goods with what empire in the galaxy. Galactic Motto: "Life exists to evolve, exist, thrive, and to be understood." - High Council Elder Zoran. Avrion Republic Flag: The flag represents the colonized worlds (10), and the larger circle being Seith. Other: In this section you will find short drawings I made in spare time about the Avrion.